


Shit-faced

by yzhuang1113



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, mentioned underage drinking, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzhuang1113/pseuds/yzhuang1113
Summary: On a special day, Dick got shit-faced and Jason got a severe headache.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Shit-faced

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【Jaydick】Shit-faced/烂醉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290612) by [ballercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat). 



> This is a translation of ballercat's amazing work. Hope you like it!  
> It's my first time ever translating something into English and I don't have a beta. I would appreciate if you're willing to point out the grammar mistakes I made or any misspellings.

**“My agile spirit, how you take your flight!**

**Like a strong swimmer swooning on the sea**

**You gaily plough the vast immensity**

**With manly, inexpressible delight.**

**Fly far above this morbid, vaporous place.**

**Go cleanse yourself in higher, finer air,**

**And drink up, like a pure, divine liqueur,**

**Bright fire, out of clear and limpid space.”**

— ** _The Elevation_** **by Charles Baudelaire**

Jason was in the kitchen when he heard a faint noise coming from the hallway. He just ignored it since he had no intention of staying long. Plus, he was confident about avoiding anyone he didn’t want to see, or in other words, anyone else besides Alfred.

The trip back to Wayne Manor wasn’t part of his plan. Earlier this day, Jason stopped by Leslie’s clinic to get his regular medical supplies and the doctor asked him if he could bring Alfred some statin tablets. He agreed as he knew that Batman was heading to the West Coast with Red Robin earlier this week. What’s better, when he arrived, Jason found out that the demon brat was not in the Manor either.

That’s why he got a chance to enjoy a quiet, nice dinner with Alfred. Jason visited the wine cellar and got himself a treat - a 1989 Pétrus Merlot. It’s a classy and extraordinary piece. With great satisfaction and delight, he poured it into a decanter while Alfred was preparing their appetizers including some home-smoked salmon and a mind-blowing seafood chowder. Jason never lost his good taste for fine wine. Unfortunately, he barely had chances to sack Bruce’s cellar. After dinner, Jason started a desultory discourse with Alfred. They talked about the new releases on Netflix, Alf’s recent medical reports (Jason solemnly swore that their dearest butler was still fit as a fiddle), the new French restaurant on the Upper East Side, the financial performance of Jason’s casino, the latest news about the tax reform, and Damian’s embarrassing moments in school. Jason’s jaw dropped a little when he heard that the demon brat had developed a friendship with Superman’s son. The wine gave Jason a pleasant buzz. Fully immersing himself in a long-lost relaxed atmosphere, enjoying the warmth throughout the body, Jason became a little drowsy and almost lost track of time.

After dinner, he insisted that Alfred should take a break from routine. As the only person in this family who could do housework without making a mess, he promised that he would take good care of the dishes and glassware. The clock in the hall struck eleven when he hanged the last goblet to the stemware rack. Besides the chimes, he also noticed the scrape of footsteps.

“Allllfreeed!” a familiar cadence echoed through the empty house.

“For fuck’s sake,” Jason sighed and cursed as he recognized the person.

Nightwing, the first Robin, the Boy Wonder, a role model for teen heroes, their perfect eldest brother, a trouble on two legs - well, to be precise, Richard Grayson was standing in the hallway in his tailored suit. Less commonly, his well-groomed hair now looked a mess, and his tie was crooked. He was trying to get rid of his oxford shoes. However, it seemed like he had messed up with his shoelaces. Obviously, now Nightwing had to take that as a serious challenge.

After the third time failing to take off his shoes, Dick lost patience and kicked the wall in a huff. Clearly, the walls of Wayne Manor were stronger than his expectation. He fell flat on his ass, in return.

Seeing the scene, Jason failed to hold back a titter, which was a huge mistake. Dick noticed him before he could hide. Those misty sky-blue eyes met Jason’s across the hallway. Jason let out a sigh for underestimating his elder brother. Nightwing stayed alert and observant even when he got drunk. However, the mood in the house shifted again when Dick opened his mouth.

”Hey, dude! Who are you?” Dick’s attention was drawn away from his snarled-up shoelaces. He scrambled to his feet and turned to Jason (although his footsteps were a little jerky). “Why are you here in my place?” he asked with confusion and raised his eyebrows.

Dude? Jason watched with amusement as Dick staggered towards him. This idiot could barely walk in a straight line. “Who am I? What’s on your mind?” He laughed. “Oh Jesus. How many drinks did you have tonight, Dickie? Why would daddy send a lightweight like you to a banquet?”

“Do you know me?” Dick paused and asked, warily. He managed to take up an unsteady fighting stance as reaching for his escrima sticks which were clearly not there. “Who the hell are you? Answer my question!”

Now Jason was in no hurry to leave. It would be such a shame if there was no audience when his brilliant elder brother made a faux pas. Jason thought it was incumbent upon him. He wondered if he could make a video with his phone without being noticed. With amusement, he folded his arms and leaned against the wall “I’m Bruce’s friend,” he said, stressing each syllable of the word “friend” in spirits.

“Bruce?” Dick tilted his head suspiciously. It was easier to read this drunkard’s mind when he didn’t wear a mask.” But-but I never saw you before.”

“It might because he doesn’t have a chance to introduce me, yet,” Jason stepped forward and grinned at him. “I’ll tell you a secret,” he leaned toward Dick and whispered, “I know who Batman is.”

Dick’s eyes opened so wide that It got to break some sort of record, “Oh my god?! That can’t be true!” He was frozen in shock and his mouth was almost in “O” shape.

“Otherwise, how did I get in the manor?” Jason flung up his hands. “The alarms weren’t triggered. This place is still perfectly secured, right? By the way, Alfred knows me, and he let me in.”

Dick got reminded that he was looking for the butler when he just got home. “Right. So where is Alf?”

“It’s almost midnight, he should be in bed.” Jason coaxed with patience and placed a hand on Dick’s shoulder, “Come on, Dickbird, I’ll get you some water to refresh yourself.”

Being convinced, Dick followed Jason as he went back to the kitchen. “Still can’t believe Bruce didn’t bother to tell me we had a guest. Yeah, we had some fights recently, but I think we are still …”

“What’s it for?” Jason raised an eyebrow. He just dug out a tea canister from the pantry and was looking for a kettle to boil some water. Dick was playing possum. He pressed his flushed face into the marble countertop, trying to cool it a bit. “We had a problem. Well, a huge one maybe,” he said despondently. “I’ve no idea how this happened, but It seemed every step I took was wrong.”

Jason had heard nothing of the quarrel between Nightwing and the old one. In his opinion, those two had passed that stage for years. Jason added it to his list. He would check in with Tim to see what was going on.

Jason fetched a towel from the powder room. Dick stretched his neck like a dumb goose as soon as Jason reappeared in the kitchen. “Almost forgot,” that drunkard asked, “Have you seen my little brother? Was he in bed?”

Jason wetted the towel and intend to throw it to Dick so he could wipe his face with it. “Which one?” Jason asked casually, “the demon brat is patrolling with Kent’s boy, if that’s what you want to know.”

“What do you mean? Who’s Kent’s boy? Does Clark have a son?” Dick sighed, “although I’d love to have more brothers, I only have one.”

“Interesting.” Jason froze at these words and asked dryly, “What’s his name then?”

“Jason.” Dick burped with his eyes shut and a conspicuous flush on his cheekbones. “He’s the current Robin and an unreasonable brat.”

“Is he?” Jason replied dismissively as wringing the wet towel out.

“Yes. Ouch!” Dick lifted his chin obediently as Jason pulled him closer to wipe his face. He only flinched slightly at the cold towel. Jason couldn’t help but wondered how he could survive with so little vigilance. Dick continued, relentlessly, “he’s short-fused. You’ll find this out if you meet him. He’s up to my chest, black-haired, skinny – would you please watch your hands!”

“A scrawny, bad-tempered kid. Sounds annoying.” Jason said through gritted teeth. Deliberately, he held Dick’s head still so he couldn’t escape. The burning breath brushing against the back of Jason’s hand made his throat tight a bit. “I guess you don’t like him.”

Dick’s face puckered up as Jason wiped his face vigorously. “You betcha.”He struggled to express his feelings beneath the towel, “he’s a little destroyer and a tire thief! Obstinate, impulsive, and rude. Oh, I think his eye color is similar with yours, shades of blue with flecks of green. I actually like that color. What’s your name again, buddy?”

“Red Hood,” Jason said slowly, squinting his eyes. Very well. He would go have some fun in Blüdhaven next week. Blow some criminals’ brains out or throw a tear gas into Nightwing’s safe house. Both sounds entertaining.

“A strange name, but sounds familiar – may I call you Red?” Being unaware of that he just caught himself in big troubles, Dick was eyeing Jason up and down, openly. This bastard even wet his lips as his gaze slid down. “You look … strong. I gotta say you are also extremely hot. Has anyone ever said that you look like Jensen Ackles*?”

“Dick -”

“May I ask if you are single?”

“Shut the fuck off, Grayson.” Jason raised his voice.

“Whoa, don’t be mad. Alright, alright.” Dick closed his mouth with zip gesture, but he still seemed high spirits – it’s not helping, at all.

Jason’s jaw hardened with frustration. The blood throbbed in his temples. He wasn’t sure about his feeling. God, he really, really wanted to shove Dick’s head into a toilet or murder him with a nail clipper. However, at the same time, he desired to kiss this guy, so badly (or fuck him hard. Just a fantasy). No big deal. It’s not the first time he got caught up in such a conflict of emotions. He became familiar with that in his adolescent years.

He put the towel over those gooey eyes, but his attention was drawn to the full lips, uncontrollably. Jason brushed the corner of Dick’s mouth with his thumb, feeling the soft skin against his finger pulp.

” …Hello? Red?” Dick snorted, puzzled,” my view’s blocked.”

Jason snapped out of his thoughts and dropped the towel. The kettle was steaming. He turned around to turn off the stove, but he could still hear Dick’s chatter, “I can’t help but feel you and little wing share something in common. How strange. You guys look totally different.”

An old, annoying nickname.

Jason took a calming breath before pointed out, “No, Dickie. You can’t call me sexy while stating that I’m like your annoying brother. That sounds weird … extremely weird.”

“They are two different things, and I won’t be annoyed at him, if -” finally shrugging out of his blazer, Dick proclaimed solemnly, “- if he stops pissing Ms. Hopkins off in class. I swear I won’t show up at any parent-teacher conferences till then.”

Hopkins? It took Jason a while to recall that the name. Ms. Hopkins was his math teacher when he was a sophomore in high school. She was a domineering, shallow woman. Jason did not take kindly to her terrible attitude towards those non-white students. He used to enjoy contradicting her and seeing her face flushing with anger. The truth was … he didn’t know that Dick still keep that in mind.

“You might miss part of the story, like some inside scoop, sort of.” Jason said while pouring boiled water into the tea pot. The aroma started to permeate the kitchen while tea leaves and herbs dancing in the pot. 

“Actually, I know the story.” Dick sounded almost decisive as a drunk. if Jason didn’t know they were talking about something happened years ago, he might feel like they were having a conference on a mission. “Bruce and I are gathering evidence of racial discrimination in school, and she will be out, shortly.”

Jason paused. He knew nothing of this – he was not there when Ms. Hopkins got fired. He left before that woman.

In silence, Jason turned back to look at Dick. He seemed gravely concerned. With his scraggly hair and puppy eyes, that expression looked funny, but also attractive, somehow. “I hope he’ll graduate high school,” Dick wrinkled his nose and complained. The alcohol slowed his reaction and blocked part of his sensation, wrapping him in a time-traveling capsule. “Jay loves his school. He doesn’t realize the trouble that he could get into. Such a troublemaker.”

Jason blurted out, “you’re the ones who’re responsible for his improper justice-seeking. He’s just a 15-year-old kid who failed to distinguish his normal life from his strange nightlife. He only has an inadequate code of conduct.”

“You’re right.” Dick just looked at him, “However, -”

“You think I'm right?” That was new, but was he serious about discussing some moss-covered trifle with a drunkard?

“Truly. I don’t hate him.” Dick sighed, rubbing his cheeks vigorously. “I’m just … I'm unsure.”

“What do you mean by unsure?” asked Jason, noncommittally.

“Well,” the corners of his mouth turned down slowly. His eyes were still glassy, but Jason could see through the mist in them. There was a glimmer in his gaze which Jason never noticed before. “I’m afraid he doesn’t need me. It turns out, we aren’t intimate. We are connected by our mutual connection with Bruce. I passed my Robin suits down to him and he took over with my duties. I trust him to have Bruce’s back. He needs Bruce, as a father and a mentor, and Bruce also needs him.”

Back then, Nightwing just flung himself into his new career, devoting to getting rid of his mentor and settling down in Blüdhaven. In Jason’s opinion, Dick didn’t look over his shoulders. Or, at least, It wasn’t their foster-brotherhood that Dick should concern. Dick didn’t welcome him with open arms. He was an interloper, a street rat whose only weapon was anger and his fists. Most of the time, Jason couldn’t help but think that way.

Why would Dick bother?

But the way Dick twiddling his fingers and his vacant (or even guilty) look shook him. He looked exactly like a normal person who was worrying about his little brother and the tension between them. That was a bit much. Jason thought dryly. They were not ordinary brothers, by all means.

For the umpteenth time, he sighed, “I would say you might underestimate yourself, goldie.” Jason said, rubbing his own messy bangs. He added some ice to the steaming tea and poured it into a mug before handed it to his brother. “Drink. What about those movie nights at your apartment in Blüdhaven then?”

They had shared tons of Hawaiian pizzas, homemade popcorns, chili dogs and gummy bears during those nights. They also had beer, which was the only type of alcoholic beverage Dick could drink. Even then, Jason was a heavier drinker than his grown-up brother. Dick would become an illogical talkaholic after one beer or two.

Jason bit his tongue and regretted these words – Dick blinked and became elated, again, within a second. “Yeah, he shouldn’t be so picky on movies and snacks, right? But if Jason isn’t angry with me for messing up his homework, I’ll let him pick his favorite movie, for once.”

Somehow Jason came along on this, effortlessly, “I bet he wasn’t mad. It was just a stupid stool resulting a C- in his transcript. He knew from the start that you’re not handy at woodworking.”

“Then why would he come to me, going all the way to Haven?” he complained and pursed his lips. “I spent all night on that damn piece of wood!”

Jason believed this aggrieved look was against state law. “Use your wits, dickhead,” he said, helplessly, “you really should stop watching Disney princess movies.”

Although, he was clearly more interested in observing Dick’s stupid face than watching Ariel dancing on the screen – especially when this idiot was touched by the fairy tales.

“Hey! What’s wrong with Disney! Everyone Loves It!” Dick argued, waving his arms angrily. Just before Dick could soak his face in the mug, Jason caught him. “I said ‘drink it’. Please don’t use it to wash your face; or try drowning yourself in a cup of tea.” Gosh. What the hell was he doing? Why Dick Grayson was still so fucking troublesome when he got drunk? Jason rolled his eyes and stood up to fetch a glass straw. He put it in Dick’s mug, not so gently. “For your own safety, please don’t bite through it, handsome.”

Dick held the straw in his mouth with caution. He was blowing bubbles in his tea. “You’re so sweet, Red.” He shot Jason a soulful look which gave Jason a chill. “In case you missed it, again, I think you’re hot.”

“Thank you? But I’m afraid you’ll regret it tomorrow.” You would kill me before killing yourself. Mourn for both of us, in advance. Jason was already planning for his getaway. Maybe he could call Roy and Kori out for another space trip. Right, this would work. Kori would flip. “By the way, I’ve never heard you’re bisexual.”

“Why?” Dick put on a long face, leaning toward Jason in displeasure – he also drank wine tonight, but it was not so good as Bruce’s collection; or it should be decanted longer. The wine smelt a little overly tannic.

Something set off Jason’s alarm, and he tried to pull back a little bit, as if there was a live grenade in front of him, “Why what?”

“Why would I regret?” Dick held the gaze when Jason was trying to avoid eye contact. “Will you disappear? Like, fairy godmother's magic was only effective until midnight?”

Fuck no. Not Disney, please. Jason thought bitterly. I wouldn’t disappear, but when you woke up tomorrow, you would recall that you spent half the night flirting with your least favorite brother. We had problems and fought a lot. We hardly stood on the same side. We compromised only when it came to fighting criminals. Sharing intimate thoughts and expressing tenderness weren’t part of routine. Not to mention hooking up when you got drunk. Even without that, our family relations were awkward enough.

He could not let Dick pay such price; that would be too far.

“I’m trying to save our asses, Dicky, although you won’t remember. You’re welcome.” Jason tried pushing Dick’s face a little further, shielding himself from the curious gaze. However, his fingertips lingered a bit longer than necessary, uncontrollably. “Finish your tea and go back to your nest, Dickbird. Tomorrow is another day,” he coaxed.

Dick was holding a dumb Superman mug in his hand; his tie was pulled loose and his collar hung open; his hair was crunch with leftover hairspray; his shoelaces were snarled up. However, none above stopped him from making a confession; he even managed to keep a straight face. “Then I should kiss you before midnight.” He suggested earnestly, “I have a king-size bed and a suite with private bathroom.”

What a coincidence. Mine, too. “No, we won’t kiss, Grayson,” Jason added helplessly, “or have sex or whatever.”

Dick paused. Thanks to his slow reaction, he finally caught on to the fact that he had just been turned down. He was staring wide-eyed at Jason, like he was considering punching this ungrateful ass in the face, “am I not good enough?”

What the hell? Why couldn’t he have sex with his foster brother? Jason didn't even think that would need an explanation. Damn it, if Dick were sober, he might struggle a while before he could refuse.

Or he couldn’t.

Red Hood could find a fucking plan and back up plans for any crisis in the world. But when it came to Dick Grayson? No plan would work. Dick was so damn good at dragging others into his own rhythm.

He decided to blame Bruce for that. “Because I don’t sleep around,” Jason cleared his throat and put on his most sincere voice, “I don't want this to be a one-night thing, Dick. We should date first.”

“Oh, that's a good point,” Dick agreed thoughtfully, with his messy hair dancing as he nodded. His puppy eyes lit up again, “so, how about coming up to my place tomorrow? We could watch movies. I even got a box of Lucky Charms cereal, limited edition, with complimentary My Little Pony toys.”

“Only if it’s not a Disney movie.” He eventually lost it. But cereal? No thanks.

Dick agreed with a broken heart, lamenting for his huge sacrifice. “OK, I can take it as long as we won’t watch horror movies. _Supernatural_ is where I draw the line because -”

“- Because you think Jensen Ackles is hot, got it, but your tea is getting cold. Maybe drink it first?” Jason interposed before their conversation went beyond control again. With great patience, he led Dick back to the bar island and slipped him the mug. Dick rolled with it and leaned over Jason, but thank goodness, he dropped the R-rated flirting. He kept blowing bubbles into his mug, seemed to have great fun. “Jason believes he will be taller than me. He talks about that all the time, but he’s barely five feet.”

Hearing his name, Jason complained, “hey, no need for name calling.”

Dick laughed with his eyes shut. “Just between you and me, I never admitted, but I have a feeling that he’s going to be as tall as you are. He got two big feet which won’t fit in my old boots. He just hasn't hit puberty yet. I bet he will go through a growth spurt when nutrition is on point.”

Jason stared down at Dick’s black, slightly curly hair now falling over his shoulder. He has grown into a broad-shouldered man who could support his elder brother. “Your first correct conclusion tonight, Dick.”

“Sometimes, I'm afraid he might be too rushed,” Affected by the increasing sleepiness caused by alcohol, Dick’s voice lowered gradually, “he fights crime in a way as he’s fighting against the whole world. Bruce said Jason saw it as a game. I think not. He’s probably just fighting his past. He’s different from me … or Bruce.”

“He might just -” Jason ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, said in a hoarse voice, “- just don’t recognize what’s appropriate. He only knows how to explore the world through trial and error, so that’s what he’s doing. That’s why he needs a role model and … a lead. The way Bruce treats himself isn’t quite adequate or healthy.” Jason couldn’t believe he’d say something like that one day, “You’re the only one older brother he has, Dick. You mean more to him than … you could imagine.”

However, he didn’t receive a response - Dick was finally exhausted after a rough night. Breathing slowly, he rested his head on Jason’s shoulder and fell asleep. Silence returned to the manor. The only bit of sound Jason could capture was the hooting of some owls in distance and the occasional flapping of bats’ wings from the cave underneath.

The night full of surprises was not over yet. The chimes of the clock in the hallway rang in the new day, bringing out more puzzles.

Dick woke to the ringing. As if some switch were triggered, he grabbed on to Jason’s collar, and gasped, “Oh – no, no, no!” He struggled in panic. Jason watched the color drain from his face.

Jason thought Dick was caught in a nightmare - that was common. He stopped and sank to the floor on his knees, putting his arm round Dick’s shoulder, patting him gently. “Shhh … Dick, relax. You’re safe. You’re home. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise.”

“Jason!” Dick hissed while looking at Jason, eyes unfocused.

Being surprised at Dick getting sober so fast, and at how desperate he sounded, Jason replied, “yes, it’s me, I’m here -”

“Where’s my brother?” he asked anxiously, pressing his fingers into Jason’s arm so hard that his knuckles were white. “Where is Jason? Is he here, in Gotham?”

Getting an unexpected response, Jason paused for a moment to choose his words. “He went to bed after finishing his homework.” Jason managed to answer with his calm voice and a relaxed face, “he should be sleeping if he’s not playing with his props.”

“That little ass.” The color came back to Dick’s cheeks. Seemed calm a little, he muttered with his eyes shut, “you must tell him to stay out of that mission. Don’t go to the Middle East. It’s a horrible trap. Joker’s dirty trick. The worst one. Don’t go. Never, ever …”

He babbled for a moment; after then, his voice trailed away. He fell asleep again, as if nothing happened.

But that shone a light on a dark corner of Jason’s memory. Astonished, he remained motionless for a while. He reached over and, in a tender gesture, pulling up Dick’s left sleeve until he could see the wristwatch - it was just a couple of minutes after midnight, the beginning of April 28th.

Hard to believe that he had forgot it, completely – while Dick Grayson got shit-faced on _this date_.

Out of his expectation, he wasn’t seething with anger or falling apart for the pain, as if the fury used to burn in his heart was quietly quenched by a mountain stream. It only left his once-broken heart pounding against his chest, on and on.

After laying him on the bed, Jason planted a kiss on Dick’s lips, letting their breaths mingled together.

“Good night, Grayson,” he whispered, “see you tomorrow.”

*Jensen Ackles: the voice role as Jason Todd/Red Hood in _Batman: Under the Red Hood_ , also the main role in _Supernatural_.

[Link for _The Elevation_](https://www.poetrycat.com/charles-baudelaire/the-elevation)

**Author's Note:**

> The author said there might be a follow-up story. Please leave comments if you like it or you wan to see more. :D


End file.
